Inmarcesible
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: "Deku la besa justo bajo el marco de la puerta, y no hay nada de platónico en la forma en la que Ochako le enreda los dedos en el pelo para impedir salir volando a la deriva."


**Disclaimer** **: Bueno...todos sabemos que si BnH me perteneciera, sería mucho peor.**

 **Advertencias** **: -**

 **Notas** **: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic para el fandom, y estoy...uff, nerviosísima. Admito que no está corregido (¡y probablemente edite con la versión corregida pronto, pero no podía esperar para subirlo!) pero espero que os guste igual~**

 **Y, si me dejáis un review y tal, os lo agradecería para siempre!**

 **Editado: Le he corregido un par de fallitos que me molestaban terriblemente.**

 **Inmarcesible.**

 _(Del_ _latín_ _immarcescibĭlis_ _._

 _adj: Que_ _no_ _se_ _puede_ _marchitar.)_

Ochako se disculpa apenas veinte minutos después de besarle por primera vez.

En su defensa, ni siquiera _pretendía_ hacerlo. Ha sido culpa de la felicidad y la adrenalina que le corría por las venas al terminar el último examen práctico del curso, la alarma que marcaba el fin sonando justo cuando ella estaba apunto de empezar a vomitar por el uso demasiado prolongado de su quirk.

Deku se ha girado hacia ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes, y una manada de búfalos furiosos ha decidido lanzarse a la carrera a través del estómago de Ochako, matando a las pobres mariposas que se dedicaban a revolotear por la zona siempre que él está en un radio de cincuenta metros.

Deku ha soltado un grito de victoria mezclado con una carcajada, lanzando un brazo hacia arriba, y Ochako ni siquiera ha sido muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que tenía las manos alrededor de su rostro y había estampado los labios sobre los suyos.

Sinceramente, en lo que a primeros besos respecta, ha sido bastante patético. Ochako agradecerá y maldecirá más adelante el hecho de que su casco hubiera acabado en el suelo a lo largo el examen, porque si no probablemente lo único que hubiera conseguido con su impulso habría sido el romperle la nariz a Deku. Pero incluso sin el cristal entre ellos, el ángulo era incorrecto y él estaba demasiado sorprendido como para moverse y a Ochako le sudaban demasiado las manos y-

Oh, bueno, había esperado algo más _romántico_.

Y esas son las circunstancias que la han llevado a donde está ahora, treinta largos minutos después.

Ochako no sabe exactamente qué le ha infundido valor suficiente como para tomar el brazo de Deku antes de que entrara a los dormitorios. Quizá sea el hecho de que él no le ha dirigido la palabra desde el Momento, o quizá la bola de nerviosismo y miedo que ha aplastado a los búfalos, las mariposas y cualquier tipo de fauna que hubiera decidido hacer de su estómago su hábitat natural.

—Losiento —suelta a la carrerilla, sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos mientras habla. —Ha sido...ha sido, ¿una cosa de amigos? ¡Sí, eso!

Deku está tan rojo que parece ir a estallar. Ochako emite un suspiro lento, el aire saliendo entre sus dientes mientras espera una contestación.

—¡Claro! —dice al final él, su voz tan aguda que seguramente haya hecho aullar a todos los perros del vecindario. —¡Sólo...sólo dos amigos besándose! ¡De forma platónica!

Ochako asiente con la cabeza, aún esquivando la mirada de su amigo (y se repite la palabra mentalmente una y otra vez, como un mantra. Amigo, amigo, amigo.)

A lo mejor, si se lo dice las veces suficientes, su traidora cabeza dejará de darle vueltas al modo en el que su corazón pareció flotar en su pecho cuando sus labios encontraron los de él.

 **2.**

Ochako está sentada cómodamente en el sofá (quizá _repantigada_ sea mejor adjetivo, porque Iida no está cerca para recordarle la forma correcta de sentarse con su tono de robot al borde del cortocircuito) cuando Deku suelta la bomba.

—Quieres—dice ella, muy lentamente— que vaya contigo a la fiesta de graduación.

Él asiente a tanta velocidad y tan rápidamente que bien podría haberse desencajado el cuello.

—¡Sé que íbamos a ir con Iida, pero Mei prácticamente le ha obligado a ser su cita, y...y entendería siquisieras ir sola, claro! ¡O con Ashido! ¿Va Ashido sola?

Ochako se reiría de su nerviosismo, si no estuviera muy ocupada intentando que su propio rostro no se convierta en la versión humanizada de un tomate.

—Sí.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pensé que la había invitado Ser-!

—¡No! Digo que "sí", que iré contigo.

Deku se convierte en un tumulto de murmuros y planes cargados de vergüenza.

Ochako se dice a sí misma que van a ir juntos, claro, pero de forma platónica.

Se conoce lo suficientemente bien a sí misma como para saber que se está mintiendo.

 **~O~O~O~**

Ella tiene el vestido manchado de ponche (cortesía de una explosión de Bakugou, que ha hecho saltar el recipiente por los aires) y él el pelo lleno de escarcha (porque _por supuesto_ que Todoroki ha intentado apagar el fuego causado por el otro) cuando vuelven a los dormitorios tras la fiesta.

Deku la besa justo bajo el marco de la puerta, y no hay nada de platónico en la forma en la que Ochako le enreda los dedos en el pelo para impedir salir volando a la deriva.

 **~O~O~O~**

Empiezan a trabajar para la misma agencia apenas un mes después. Hay una estricta política en contra de las relaciones entre trabajadores.

Ochako aprieta su mano suavemente esa noche, ambos sentados en el sofá del apartamento que ella acaba de alquilar. " _Hay cosas más importantes_ " murmura sobre los labios de él, tan bajito que apenas se escucha a sí misma " _que dos niños enamorados_."

Nunca quiso ser un obstáculo en la carrera como héroe de Deku. Tampoco quiso que él lo fuera en la suya.

Hay cosas más importantes, se repite. Pero el sabor amargo de su boca sólo parece disiparse cuando él la besa con más ímpetu.

 **3.**

—Me han ofrecido un puesto en All Star.

Momo deja de remover el café al escucharla, y dirige hacia ella una mirada de sorpresa. Tiene las cejas alzadas, y Ochako piensa -no por primera vez- que resulta incluso ofensiva la forma en la que cualquier gesto resulta ridículamente elegante y femenino en el rostro de su amiga.

—¿La agencia americana?

Ochako asiente.

—¿ _Esa_ All Star? ¿En la que trabaja Ocean, y Lapislazuri, y-?

—¡Sí, esa! —con un mohín, se hunde en la silla. —¿Podrías no reaccionar como si fuera una sorpresa que me quisieran dentro?

—Oh, no. No es una sorpresa que te quieran dentro—Momo alza la taza con suavidad, para darle un corto sorbo. —Pero no suelen buscar héroes en Japón. ¿Canadá? Claro. ¿Japón? Eso no parece interesarles tanto.

Ochako encoge los hombros. Tiene la mirada puesta en el chocolate caliente que ha pedido pero aún no ha tocado, y se permite introducir la cucharita con desánimo, sólo para tener algo que hacer.

—¿Vas a aceptar el puesto?

La pregunta de Momo consigue que Ochako se hunda aún más en su sitio. Encoge los hombros, rumiando una respuesta.

—No lo creo. Me gusta Japón. Aquí tengo a mis padres, y a mis amigos, y...y a Deku. —hace una pausa dramática. —Pero pagan _tan_ bien.

Momo ladea la cabeza, la trenza azabache en la que lleva recogido el pelo siguiendo el movimiento.

Ochako se pregunta por qué ha decidido hablar el tema con Momo, de entre todos sus amigos. Habitualmente, Tsuyu es siempre su primera opción cuando se encuentra en una disyuntiva.

Una parte de ella sabe que lo ha hecho porque Tsuyu le hubiera aconsejado que hiciera lo mejor para su carrera, sin tapujos ni medias tintas.

Momo abre la boca para decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla casi de forma instantánea. El anillo de compromiso parece destacar sobre la palidez de su dedo cuando mueve la mano para pasarla nerviosamente por su trenza.

—Creo que es una decisión enteramente tuya. —dice, al fin. —Elijas lo que elijas, yo estaré a tu lado.

Ochako suelta una risita.

—No creo que a Todoroki le hiciera gracia que vinieras conmigo a América.

Hay una sonrisa torcida en los labios de Momo que oculta sutilmente con la mano.

—No lo decía literalmente, por supuesto. —hay una pausa. El gesto alegre parece desaparecer de su rostro. —Pero Uraraka, si tú...

La frase de Momo queda cortada por un agudo grito femenino que corta la conversación. Ambas chicas se giran, sólo para ver a un hombre con alas cruzar la calle a toda velocidad, con un niño de tono azulado chillando entre sus brazos.

Uravity y Creati se levantan de la mesa a una, y la conversación queda perdida entre los gritos de los transeúntes y la adrenalina de la persecución.

 **~O~O~O~**

En segundo curso, Deku fue herido. Herido de verdad, de ese modo en el que hacía el pecho de Ochako contraerse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de frustración. Había esperado durante más de veinticuatro horas en la sala de espera del hospital, tozuda y decidida a no irse hasta que le viera.

Aizawa-sensei había estado todo el tiempo con ella, pendiente de eliminar su quirk cuando el nerviosismo hacía que ella echara a flotar sin ser consciente de ello.

" _No deberías enamorarte del chico que pertenece al mundo_ ", había dicho, justo después de que una enfermera informara que Deku se recuperaría eventualmente.

Ochako se había sonrojado profundamente, y había procedido a negar entre tartamudeos y nerviosismo cualquier sentimiento hacia su amigo.

Han pasado más de tres años desde ese momento, pero las palabras golpean con firmeza a Ochako cada vez que ve a Deku pelear contra algo que le supera a todas luces.

Como ha ocurrido hoy.

Ochako sostiene contra sí el cuerpo destrozado de él, una mano apretada contra la herida sangrante de su espalda. Se muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hace daño, pero el punzante dolor ayuda a no pensar en las ganas que tiene de echarse a llorar.

—La ayuda está en camino—susurra en su oído, con voz temblorosa. —Está bien, la ayuda está en camino. Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Deku entreabre los labios. Tiene un ojo hinchado y cerrado, un reguero de sangre deslizándose por él desde un feo corte en su frente. Ochako le escucha jadear un par de veces, en un triste intento por respirar correctamente y el sonido silbante queda grabado en su memoria a fuego.

—¿Shi...Shigaraki? —susurra, y su mano aún parece tener la suficiente fuerza como para apretar débilmente la muñeca de Ochako, acuciándola por una contestación.

Ella niega temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Se lo ha llevado esa...esa estúpida niebla negra. —una pausa. —Pero no pienses en ello, ¿vale? Lo importante ahora es que tienes que ponerte bien.

—Tengo... —Deku tose, y salpicaduras de sangre manchan la parte delantera del traje de Ochako—...tengo que encontrarle.

Ella quiere golpearle. Quiere chillarle. Pero lo único que hace es apretarle con más fuerza contra sí misma y cerrar los ojos.

Todo va a salir bien. Siempre lo hace, cuando él está cerca.

 **~O~O~O~**

El corazón de Deku se para durante unos horribles diez segundos en la ambulancia, antes de volver a latir débilmente.

La línea plana y el pitido constante perseguirán a Ochako en sus pesadillas lo que le queda de vida.

 **~O~O~O~**

Ochako espera una tortuosa semana antes de que él despierte.

El octavo día después de que el corazón de Izuku se pare, Ochako le dice que va a aceptar la oferta de All Star.

—Tenemos que dejarlo—dice, con toda la seguridad que es capaz de reunir. —Esta vez de verdad.

Deku no dice nada, y ella está segura de que no es la única de los dos con ganas de llorar.

"Te quiero demasiado como para ver cómo te suicidas poco a poco dándote a otros" es lo que Ochako no dice, porque sería como negar la esencia de lo que Deku _es_ , de aquello en lo que lleva queriendo convertirse toda la vida.

Le da un último beso, en su lugar, y sólo se permite llorar cuando está al teléfono con Tsuyu.

 **4.**

Ochako pasa un año completo sin ver a Midoriya Izuku, y no tarda en darse cuenta de que ya no sabe cómo vivir sin él.

Sigue haciendo comida para dos. Sigue olvidándose de ir a comprar los días de la semana que él lo hubiera hecho. Sigue dejando libre un lado de la cama, aovillándose al contrario. Sigue esperando una contestación cuando vuelve a casa y saluda al vacío.

Continúa con su vida, por supuesto, porque no le queda otra opción. Alquila un apartamento en Manhattan, se presenta alegremente a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, se ríe cuando habla por teléfono con alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Apenas un mes después de la ruptura hasta llama a Deku, para contarle los últimos acontecimientos y prometerse a sí misma que todo puede volver a ser como antes.

Si se siente un poco más vacía después de colgar el teléfono, no hay nadie para decirlo.

Los meses siguientes pasan en un borrón para Ochako.

Sale durante un tiempo con un chico, un tal Will. Y él tiene una sonrisa bonita, y una risa agradable, y su mano siempre es cálida cuando sujeta la de Ochako.

Pero hay algo _mal_ , en todo ello. Siempre que la deja en casa y deposita un beso sobre sus labios, ella tiene el impulso de apartarse. Sus ojos no brillan lo suficiente, y su sonrisa no provoca que el estómago de ella dé un vuelco, y sus cuerpos no encajan de la misma manera cuando se dejan caer sobre el sofá después de un día cansado.

Deja a Will el día antes de viajar a Japón para la boda de Momo y Todoroki, y no le tiembla la voz ni le escuecen los ojos cuando lo hace. Tampoco se siente más vacía cuando le acaricia tristemente la mejilla.

" _Desearía que hubiera funcionado_ ", le dice, y es sincera.

Desearía no estar enamorada de otro, es lo que se calla.

Iida la está esperando en el aeropuerto cuando ella llega, quejándose aparatosamente del retraso de su vuelo y de la poca profesionalidad que muestran las aerolíneas. Recibe a Ochako con un abrazo cálido y una sonrisa.

—Espero que hayas rellenado el cuestionario que te envié sobre lo que necesitarás mientras vivas conmigo. —dice, con aire severo. —No quiero tener que comprar todos los acondicionadores de la lista...

—Son quince. —le recuerda, con una risita.

—¡Aoyama dice que podrías morir si no tienes el acondicionador adecuado!

Ochako se ríe otra vez, su maleta flotando sutilmente detrás de ella mientras avanza por el aeropuerto con Iida.

Por primera vez desde que dejó Japón, vuelve a sentirse un poco en casa.

 **~O~O~O~**

Momo está preciosa, el blanco del shiramuko tradicional contrastando con su pelo oscuro. Parece brillar con luz propia, colgada del brazo de Todoroki (y a Ochako le cuesta un momento pensar que ahora _ambos_ son Todoroki, técnicamente) con una sonrisa plácida y los ojos chispeantes.

Ella saluda a Deku brevemente cuando se cruza con él, pero se niega a acercarse lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación. En su lugar pulula entre el resto de sus antiguos amigos, charlando con unos y otros entre risas y bromas.

Quizá debería haber vuelto a casa en algún momento entre hacer flotar a Kirishima por accidente en medio de un ataque de risa y salir a bailar con Ashido. Quizá debería haberse ido con Tsuyu, cuando ésta anunció que se estaba haciendo tarde. Quizá debió haberlo hecho justo después de cantar a voz de grito una antigua canción con Kaminari, ambos envalentonados por el alegre zumbido del alcohol en su sangre. No suficiente como para estar borracha, pero desde luego sí como para perder su filtro.

Si se hubiera ido antes del segundo en el que se choca contra el pecho de Deku, quizá la noche hubiera terminado de forma totalmente distinta. Hubiera vuelto a casa con Iida, como estaba planeado, dispuesta a dormir en su sofá durante unas buenas doce horas.

Pero no lo hace.

—¡Uraraka! —el brazo de él la frena justo antes de que acabe en el suelo, y le dedica una mirada horrorizada mientras la vuelve a incorporar. Tiene las orejas enrojecidas. —¿¡Estás bien!?

Ella se ríe tontamente. Le parece extremadamente divertida la forma en la que su estómago parece afectado por su quirk, ingrávido dentro de su cuerpo, y el modo en el que la mano de Deku sobre el brazo parece quemarla.

—Hubiera sido mala suerte si me cayera, ¿no es cierto? —y se deshace en un nuevo montón de risas.

Hay una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de Deku, y su expresión parece suavizarse cuando la mira.

 _(Acaba la noche con la mano de Deku bajo la falda y su respiraciones entremezclándose. Acaba la noche entre jadeos y las palabras "te quiero" susurradas sobre su piel como una oración._

 _La mañana siguiente se dedica a contarle las pecas mientras él aún duerme, y a deshacerse en risitas cuando despierta y se pone tan nervioso que se cae de la cama en sus prisas por levantarse para hacerle el desayuno.)_

 **5.**

Ochako se dedica a mover las piernas rítmicamente, sentada sobre la encimera de mármol de su cocina. Hay un té recién hecho entre sus manos, pero aún no lo ha probado, demasiado ocupada en seguir con la mirada a Deku mientras él se mueve a toda velocidad de un lado a otro, preparando esto y aquello.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Hoy me tocaba a mí hacer el desayuno, sólo porque me haya quedado dormido no voy a obligarte a ti a hacerlo!

Ella encoge los hombros, decidida a no darle más importancia. Si es sincera, tampoco es que le apetezca especialmente desayunar. Si fuera por ella, ya se hubieran movido al salón para sentarse juntos en el sofá y disfrutar de su día libre.

(Casi puede oír a Iida en su cabeza "¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, y no puedes despreciar así las energías que necesitarás más adelante!")

—Deku —dice al fin, dejando a un lado la taza de té para estirar una mano y darle un golpecito. — _Yo_ también me he quedado dormida. No le des tanta importancia, aún es temprano.

Él se gira, con una mirada dubitativa. No lleva camiseta (porque ella duerme con las de él, siempre. Resulta reconfortante, saber que hay pequeños hábitos que no cambian), y las cicatrices destacan como rayos sobre el cielo de su piel. Ochako tira de su brazo para atraerle hacia sí, depositando luego un beso sobre su nariz.

—Te he echado de menos. —admite él, en apenas un susurro, como si temiera que Ochako pudiera escucharle. Enreda los brazos alrededor de su cintura, depositando la frente sobre su hombro. —Ni siquiera puedes imaginarte cuánto.

Ella suspira, cerrando los ojos mientras pasa una mano vagabunda por su espalda, siguiendo el contorno de antiguas cicatrices. También lo había echado de menos, de un modo que le resulta hasta ridículo.

Deku pertenece al mundo, y ella le pertenece a él. Es tan simple, tan complicado y tan insano como eso.

Está planteando girar el rostro para depositar un beso sobre su cuello, y ver hasta dónde les lleva eso, cuando el teléfono de trabajo de él empieza a sonar aparatosamente, rompiendo el silencio del apartamento. Ochako da un respingo en el sitio, soltando un ruidito alarmado de sorpresa.

Puede escuchar perfectamente el sonido resignado de él, que deja un último beso sobre su hombro antes de caminar a buscar el aparato.

Ochako le sigue con la mirada durante apenas dos segundos antes de saltar de la encimera. Le dedica un último pensamiento a su té abandonado, pero no le da más importancia.

Está deshaciéndose de la camiseta cuando Deku acaba de hablar. Se queda congelado durante unos segundos en la puerta de la habitación, con las orejas enrojecidas, y Ochako tiene que sonreír ante la auténtica adoración que impregna su mirada mientras la observa.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Él parece salir de un trance. Menea un poco la cabeza, caminando a toda velocidad hacia el cajón donde guarda el traje de héroe.

—Un atraco. Hay rehenes. Kacchan está ya allí.

Ochako suelta una risita.

—¿Antes de mediodía? Alguien debería rezar por los pobres ladrones.

—No deberías tomártelo a broma. —hay una pausa dramática. —Kirishima no está en la ciudad ahora mismo.

Ochako emite un silbido por lo bajo.

—Entonces no hace falta que nadie rece. Estaban perdidos desde el principio.

Deku se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa, y los búfalos pastando en el estómago de Ochako se remueven, nerviosos.

Deku es del mundo, y ella es de Deku. O quizá ambos pertenezcan a los ciudadanos indefensos que alzan la mirada hacia ellos con adoración, que cargan sus vidas sobre los hombros de dos niños con sueños que les quedan demasiado grandes.

—¿Vamos a salvarles, héroe?

Deku le tiende la mano.

Ochako no duda ni siquiera un segundo antes de tomarla.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


End file.
